Punishment
by JIMINTINGGI
Summary: Jungkook yang meremehkan kekuatan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membohongi Taehyung. Serta Taehyung dengan segala ke'posesif'annya. Hukuman apa yang Jungkook terima dari taehyung? Just read it! VKOOK with top!Tae and bottom!Jungkook! BL! YAOI! NC! SEMI-BDSM! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY!


**Punishment**

Author : Alien154

Pairing : Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook (Vkook with top!Tae dan bottom!Kookie)

Disclaimer : Screenplays

Rated : M

Length : Oneshoot

Genre : Romance and Drama

Summary : Jungkook yang meremehkan kekuatan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang membohongi Taehyung. Serta Taehyung dengan segala ke'posesif'annya.

 **Warning! YAOI, mengandung konten dewasa, typo bertebaran.**

 **Cerita punya saya. BTS punya Tuhan dan orang tuanya. Jungkook punya Taehyung, Taehyung punya saya .GAKGAK :3**

 **Jika tidak suka silahkan klik x di arah kanan atas. Yang masih dibawah umur, jangan baca ya #ganyadarumur :3**

 **Tapi bagi yang memaksa membaca, author ga tanggung jawab loh :3**

 **Happy reading!**

.

.

.

Panas, itulah keadaan cuaca saat ini. Di sebuah apartemen, pemuda manis bergigi kelinci beberapa kali mengerang kesal karena pendingin ruangan tidak mampu mendinginkan cuaca.

" _Hyung_ , mengapa mondar-mandir seperti itu? Tidak bisakah kau duduk tenang? Aku tau ini panas, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" ucap pemuda manis itu pada pemuda yang mempunyai umur terpaut dua tahun yang sedari tadi tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bukan karena panas, Kookie. Tapi aku sedang—"

Ucapan pemuda berrambut merah itu terhenti ketika suara bel apartemen mereka tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Ada kiriman." Ucap sebuah suara dari pintu depan.

Taehyung, pemuda berrambut merah itu segera membuka pintu apartemen mereka dengan antusias.

Jungkook mengernyit heran, bukankah mereka tidak sedang memesan apapun dan kebutuhan apartemen mereka sudah tercukupi? Mengapa ada kiriman?

Taehyung menutup pintu apartemen mereka dengan senyuman lima jarinya dan meletakkan sebuah kotak di atas meja.

"Apa itu? Bukankah kita tidak memesan apapun?" tanya Jungkook, menautkan alisnya heran.

"Aku baru saja membeli sebuah benda kesukaanku, dan—tara!" Taehyung dengan bangga memperlihatkan sebuah benda berbentuk pedang panjang berujung tumpul.

"Untuk apa kau membeli _lightsaber_ , _hyung_?" Jungkook semakin heran dengan kelakuan _hyung_ nya yang kadang diluar akal orang normal.

"Tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu dari makhluk-makhluk jahat dan membela kebenaran seperti yang ada di film _Star Wars_." Jawab Taehyung sambil tersenyum kotak dan memainkan pedang yang memancarkan cahaya biru.

Jungkook hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, _hyung_ nya memang selalu bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

" _Hyung_ mengangkat beban baju untuk di antar ke _laundry_ saja sudah mengeluh berat, bagaimana untuk melindungiku? Dasar lemah, dasar payah." ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan "Kau meremehkan kekuatanku, Kookie? Kita bisa membuktikannya nanti malam."

Tidak mengerti dengan ucapan _hyung_ nya, Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Mungkin Tae- _hyung_ hanya mengajak duel _lightsaber_ , pikir Jungkook.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba suara _handphone_ dengan balutan gambar kelinci berdering. Jungkook segera mengambilnya. Ada sebuah panggilan rupanya.

 _Park Jimin's calling_

Jungkook segera mengangkat panggilan dari temannya itu. Ya, Jimin adalah teman Jungkook dan juga teman Taehyung. Bahkan yang memperkenalkan Jungkook dengan Taehyung adalah Jimin.

" _Yeoboseyo_. Ada apa, _hyung_?" ucap Jungkook.

"Kau pasti tau konser Bigbang hari ini, kan?" ucap Jimin dari seberang sana.

"Iya tau, hyung. Kenapa? Hyung pasti mau pamer padaku karena akan melihat konsernya?" cibir Jungkook dengan bibir yang ia majukan, sebal.

Jimin tertawa, membuat Jungkook semakin sebal, "Kau ingin melihatnya, tidak? Aku sudah membelikan tiket untukmu juga."

"A—apa?! Kau membelikanku tiket konser untukku juga?!" Ucap Jungkook antusias.

"Ya, Jungkookie~ aku sudah membelikannya untukmu juga. Kau mau, tidak? Kalau tidak mau, aku akan mengajak temanku yang lain." ucap Jimin.

"Tentu saja mau, _hyung_! Jangan sampai memberikannya pada siapapun atau kau ingin namamu tertera di koran esok hari?!" ancam Jungkook, membuat Jimin tertawa lagi.

"Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Kook. Yasudah nanti malam mau pergi bersama?" tanya Jimin.

"Baiklah. Jam berapa, _hyung_? Aku sudah tak sabar melihat GD _hyung_." ucap Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru ruangan, memastikan Taehyung tidak mengetahui percakapan mereka.

"Jam tujuh saja. Kututup teleponnya dan selamat bertemu nanti malam."

Sambungan terputus, Jungkook tersenyum senang. Ia akan menonton konser idolanya, walaupun harus membohongi Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak mau Taehyung tau karena Taehyung adalah orang yang sangat posesif terhadapnya.

Tahun lalu, ia ingin menonton konser idolanya dan meminta izin pada Taehyung. Namun apa yang terjadi? Taehyung malah membakar tiket itu didepan mata Jungkook dan mengatakan jika Jungkook itu miliknya, tak seharusnya Jungkook menyukai idolanya itu. Bukankah terlalu berlebihan?

Maka kali ini Jungkook terpaksa harus membohongi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam, kini Jungkook sedang merapikan semua barang-barang seperti poster berisi gambar seorang pemuda nyentrik idolanya—GD dan _lightstick_ yang tentu saja ia tidak akan lupa membawanya. Ia memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas.

Jungkook tersenyum riang "Sudah selesai."

"Apanya yang sudah selesai, Kookie? Kau akan pergi kemana?"

Sebuah suara dari belakang tubuhnya membuat Jungkook terkejut. Itu—suara Taehyung.

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Taehyung , "A—ano—i—itu—"

"Itu apa, Kook?"

"U—umm—T—Tae- _hyung_ kan tidak bisa matematika—"

Taehyung hanya diam, menunggu ucapan sang kekasih selanjutnya.

"A—aku akan meminta Jimin _hyung_ untuk mengajariku tugas matematika." ucap Jungkook gugup.

"Oh begitu. Ayo _hyung_ antar ke rumah si bantet itu." Taehyung segera menarik tangan Jungkook sampai ke ruang tengah.

"T—tapi Jimin _hyung_ sudah menunggu di jalan raya. Lagipula jalan raya dekat dengan apartemen kita. Aku bisa pergi sendiri. Tak usah khawatir, _hyung_." ucap Jungkook.

Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya lalu mengecup bibir Jungkook lembut, "Yasudah hati-hati, Kookie. Jangan pulang malam-malam, suruh si bantet itu menjemputmu pulang. Dan jangan lupa—"

Si rambut merah mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga si manis.

"—aku akan menunjukkan kekuatanku nanti malam, sayang."

Taehyung berbisik seduktif diakhir ucapan, membuat Jungkook terdiam.

"A—aku pergi dulu, _hyung_."

Maafkan aku Tae- _hyung_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya menatap jam yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Ia sudah beberapa kali menelepon Jungkook tapi hasilnya nihil. Jungkook tidak mengangkat teleponnya.

Sudah tiga jam Jungkook tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Taehyung khawatir dan membuat kadar ke'posesif'annya bertambah.

Beberapa kali Taehyung harus menghela napas berat, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan kelincinya. Mengapa ia belum juga pulang? Bukankah ia hanya meminta Jimin mengajarinya matematika?

Batinnya gusar, ia tak bisa berlama-lama membiarkan Jungkook tanpanya, kecuali jika ia sedang bersekolah tentunya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah nama melintas diotaknya. Jimin. Bukankah Jungkook bilang ia sedang berada di kediaman Jimin?

Tak sabar, Taehyung segera menelepon Jimin.

" _Yeoboseyo_. Ada apa TaeTae?" ucap Jimin dari seberang sana yang terdengar sangat berisik. Dan samar-samar Taehyung mendengar suara Jungkook yang sedang—meneriaki GD.

"Kau dimana? mengapa disana sangat berisik?" tanya Taehyung.

Jimin tertawa, "Mengapa kau tiba-tiba peduli padaku, Tae? Apa kau mulai menyukaiku, eh? Menggelikan sekali."

Taehyung mengernyit jijik, "Tidak mungkin aku menyukaimu, dan tidak akan pernah."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jimin tertawa lagi.

"Sekarang katakan saja kau sedang ada dimana, bodoh?" ucap Taehyung lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah, aku ada di konser Bigbang. Dan aku tidak bodoh." jawab Jimin.

"Apa Kookieku ada disana?"

"Ya, Kookiemu ada denganku, Tae. Bahkan ia sedang berteriak heboh disampingku, Tae."

Kau tidak bisa membohongiku kelinci manis, batin Taehyung.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba suara ketikan _password_ apartemen berbunyi dan tak lama kemudian pintu apartemen terbuka.

Jungkook terkejut. Saat ia membuka pintu apartemen mereka, Taehyung sudah ada di hadapannya dengan wajah datar dan kedua tangan yang terlipat didepan dada.

"A—aku pulang, _hyung_."

Jungkook baru saja ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam apartemen—

"Sekarang sudah jam berapa, Kookie?" —jika saja sebuah suara tidak menginterupsinya.

"S—sudah jam dua belas, _hyung_."

"Dan kau baru datang? Sebenarnya kau darimana saja?"

"B—bukankah sudah kukatakan—a—aku baru saja d—dari rumah Jimin _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Tapi mengapa kau berteriak disana? Meneriaki nama idolamu itu?"

"E—eh? A—ano—i—itu—"

"Apa kau baru saja melihat konser idolamu itu?"

"T—tidak, _hyung_. M—mana mungkin aku melihat konser jika aku berada di rumah Jimin _hyung_." ucap Jungkook tersenyum kaku.

"Jangan mengelak, sayang. Tadi aku menelepon Jimin dan mendengar teriakkanmu." ucap Taehyung tenang.

Jungkook terkejut lalu menundukkan kepalanya, "Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Aku—"

Belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Taehyung sudah menarik tangannya kasar menuju kamar mereka.

Taehyung melempar tas yang dikenakan Jungkook ke sudut ruangan dan membanting tubuh Jungkook ke kasur lalu menindih tubuhnya.

Taehyung menatap tajam onyx milik Jungkook, "Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. Kau harus menerima konsekuensinya karena telah berselingkuh dengan idolamu itu."

"Aku tidak berselingkuh. Dia hanya idolaku, dan aku hanya seorang fans darinya. Tidak lebih, _hyung_." ucap Jungkook.

Sang _hazel_ semakin menatap tajam _onyx_ kelam itu, "Tapi kau sudah menduakan aku dihatimu. Seharusnya hanya ada aku tapi kau menaruh idolamu juga dihatimu. Kau berselingkuh, Kookie."

"T—tap—"

Taehyung mengarahkan bibirnya di depan telinga Jungkook "Kau hanya milikku, Kookie. Mi—lik—ku."

Sang dominan menjilat telinga Jungkook membuat si empunya melenguh nikmat.

" _Hyung_ hh—akuh tidak berse—"

Tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan kekasihnya lagi, Taehyung langsung mencium kasar bibir Jungkook. Melumat, menghisap, dan menggigit dengan keras. Membuat Jungkook beberapa kali harus mengerang sakit.

"H— _hyu_ mmphhh—sesakmhpphhh"

Taehyung melepas pagutannya dan membiarkan kekasihnya meraup banyak oksigen.

Tak lama saat Jungkook masih meraup oksigen, Taehyung segera menggigit dan menjilat leher Jungkook. Meninggalkan bercak merah keunguan yang banyak.

"A—ahh _hyung_ h"

Tak sabar, Taehyung membuka jaket yang dikenakan Jungkook dan merobek kaos bertuliskan nama idolanya itu. Membuat Jungkook membulatkan matanya. Tapi Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena kekasihnya itu sedang dalam mood buruk dan pasti akan lebih menyiksanya.

Taehyung memilin _nipple_ Jungkook kasar. Si pemuda kelinci terus mendesah, ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan rasanya sakit atau nikmat.

Mulut sang dominan masih memberikan tanda kepemilikannya ditubuh Jungkook sampai pada batas celana ketatnya.

Si rambut merah menatap si manis dengan tatapan yang sulit diatikan, "Bahkan kau memakai celana ketat. Dan aku baru menyadarinya. Kau ingin memancing hasrat idolamu, huh? Aku tak menyangka, kelinciku ini adalah jalang."

"T—tidak, _hyung_. Aku bisa menjelaskannya."

"Aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Aku hanya perlu menghukummu."

Taehyung menarik celana Jungkook kasar. Lalu ia meremas keras kejantanan Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mengerang sakit.

"S—sakith hyunghh!"

"Buka kakimu, jalang!"

Jungkook meringis sakit, Taehyung benar-benar mengatainya seperti jalang.

Perlahan Jungkook membuka kakinya lebar. Menampakkan lubang merah mudanya.

Taehyung mengambil sesuatu dari lantai dan—

"H—HYUNGHHH~!"

Jungkook menjerit sakit sekaligus nikmat karena benda yang ada di dalam lubangnya menerobos masuk dengan kasar dan langsung mengenai titik terdalamnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Aku akan menyodoknya terus-menerus dan membuatmu menikmatinya, jalang."

"S—sebenarh—nyahhh apah yang kauh mah—suk—kan _hyung_ hh?!"

"Hanya _lightsaber_ ku yang kubeli tadi siang." ucap Taehyung sambil terus menyodokkan _lightsaber_ nya yang memancarkan cahaya biru itu, membuat Taehyung berkikik geli melihat lubang kekasihnya yang bercahaya karena _lightsaber_ nya.

" _Hyung_ hhh~ terusshhh~"

"Mendesahlah terus, buatlah aku lebih terangsang lagi, jalangku yang manis."

"Sodokh terusshhh hyunghh~"

Taehyung menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang mengeluar-masukkan _lightsaber_ laknat itu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pojok ruangan, mengambil tas milik Jungkook.

Sang dominan kembali berjalan mendekati si submisif. Membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan sebuah _lightstick_ milik si submisif.

"K—kau mau apakan _lightstick_ ku, hyung?"

Taehyung menyeringai, "Mudah saja, aku hanya—"

"ARGHHH!"

"—memasukkannya kedalam lubang panas milikmu."

"Hyunghh—hhh~"

"Lubangmu yang bercahaya seperti ini semakin menantangku untuk segera memasukimu." Ucap Taehyung sambil terkikik geli lagi.

Jungkook dibuat gila dengan kenikmatan yang terus menerus melandanya lubangnya. Wajahnya memerah. Matanya yang ia pejamkan. Dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang membengkak—akibat ulah Taehyung—terus meneriaki _hyung_ nya.

"Tak akan kubiarkan jalang manisku ini meneriakkan nama orang lain selain diriku. Teruslah meneriakki namaku, maka aku akan memberikan kenikmatan berlebih padamu."

Taehyung terus menghentakkan kedua benda bercahaya namun nista itu. Membiarkan erangan penuh dosa milik Jungkook menari indah ditelinga Taehyung.

"Kau menginginkan apa dariku, jalang? Aku akan mengabulkannya." ucap Taehyung sambil menyeringai.

"A—akuh tidak—ahh mauh kedua bendaah inihh, a—akuhh ha—nyahhh inginh milikmuhh, hyunghhh~"

Taehyung segera melepaskan kedua benda nista itu dari lubang kekasihnya dengan keras. Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang sakit.

"Aku akan menurutimu. Dan—"

"HYUNGHHH!"

"—memasukimu seperti ini."

Taehyung mengeluarkan-masukkan kejantanannya terus-menerus secara bar-bar. Tangannya pun tak diam saja, ia juga memilin kasar _nipple_ Jungkook lagi.

"Nghhh~ Hyunghh~"

"Lubangmuh—sshhh—selaluh yangh terbaikhh."

"Lebihh da—lamhh hyunghh~"

Jungkook menarik tengkuk Taehyung dan melumat bibir Taehyung tak sabaran. Dan dengan senang hati Taehyung membalas lumatan itu lebih kasar dari Jungkook.

Si pemuda kelinci tiba-tiba mendorong dada Taehyung, membuat Taehyung terpaksa melepas pagutan itu.

" _Hyung_ hh~ c—cumhhh—nyahhhh~"

Jungkook segera menyemburkan cairan cintanya mengenai perut mereka. Napasnya tak beraturan pasca orgasme.

Sementara Taehyung mencari kenikmatannya sendiri dengan terus menghentakkan kejantanannya pada titik terdalam Jungkook. Membuat Jungkook mendesahkan namanya lagi.

"Taehhh—hyunghhhh~"

"Nghh~ Kookieh~"

"Terush—ahhh~"

Taehyung semakin menghunuskan 'pedang'nya lebih kasar dan bar-bar saat orgasme akan melandanya.

"H— _hyung_ h~ a—akuhh~"

"Bersamah—jalangh maniskuhh~"

Sang dominan dan si submisif meleburkan cairan cinta mereka bersama. Taehyung menyemburkannya jauh ke dalam Jungkook, dan Jungkook yang menyemburkannya mengenai perut mereka untuk kedua kalinya.

Taehyung mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Jungkook lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ mereka.

"Masih meragukan kekuatanku? Sudah menantangku dan kau tak bisa melakukan apapun? Dasar cantik, dasar _sexy_."

Ucapan Taehyung membuat Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya, lucu.

"Dan ingat! Jangan coba-coba untuk membohongiku dan berselingkuh dengan idolamu itu atau—kau tidak akan selamat, jalangku sayang."

"Aku tidak selingkuh, _hyung_. Dan—"

Taehyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya diatas bibir Jungkook, menghentikan ucapan Jungkook.

"Kubilang aku tidak perlu penjelasanmu. Apa perlu aku menghukummu lagi?"

"T—tidak! J—jangan lagi _hyung_!" Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Aku memakai celana ketat itu saat aku sudah pulang dari konser—untuk kutunjukkan padamu, _hyung_. Karena—kau menantangku mengadu kekuatan, bukan? Aku hanya ingin membuat 'kekuatan'mu bertambah dan lebih semangat 'menyiksa'ku seperti tadi."

Taehyung tersenyum kotak setelah mendengar penuturan Jungkook.

"Dasar kelinci binal."

.

.

.

 **-END-**

.

.

.

 **HAI HAI HAI~ *tebar kisseu* Alien bawa ff Vkook rating m lagi nih hehehe :3 Maaf kalo ffnya kurang greget dan kurang hot, semoga kalian suka ;)**

 **Makasih buat semua readers-nim yang udah sempetin baca dan meriview ff Alien, aku cinta kalian :***

 **Riview juseyoo~ :***


End file.
